


List of Amends

by marvelslittleshits



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Mild Language, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelslittleshits/pseuds/marvelslittleshits
Summary: Loki wanted to be better and he knew just where to start.





	List of Amends

There was sort of a checklist. Not a literal one but just something in his mind. Loki had a task as King. He would make amends with all that he’d wronged. Of course, his brother would be the first and probably the most difficult once the truth was revealed. His father, the Allfather, being cast out. Of course no one in Asgard knew of this. To them, the Allfather still reigned. Such a complicated game royalty was. 

He’d first revealed himself to the Iron Man, Tony Stark. Of course the initial shock and dubious questioning ensued but it was quickly quieted with a drink a few nights of something sweeter than liquor. 

That was until the second permanent fixture of the tower discovered Loki. Doctor Banner. It was a shock but Loki could instantly see something more than friendship between the two. Instead of reveling in human jealousy he found he own ways to win over Stark. That was until the scientist finally choose to say no. 

“Loki, as much as I’d love to. Bruce isn’t exactly okay with you being here and he’s uh, he’s my best friend. I can’t do this anymore.” Tony’s hands pushed Loki away to prove his point. 

There was an odd feeling of heartache on the god’s cold heart. An unfamiliar feeling especially with humans. It angered him that he could be so weak as to care for a human. 

“Is that all he is? Your _best friend_ then? I’m sure you’ve kept most personal things from him. How is this any different?” 

“Don’t say it like that! Yes, he is my best friend. To save myself from sounding like an afternoon special, I’ll say I don’t keep much from him. This is… I, Loki, it, this is different,” Tony stumbled with his words. His hands were still up almost in fear but not exactly. 

A sad smile graced Loki’s face. “Well, Stark. I guess you finally prefer some monsters over others.” And then he was gone. 

Though, the emotions fell away quickly and he thought of his new discovery. Things were so human and trivial but he’d found himself in his brother’s place, caring for someone of Migard. Perhaps if he were to make amends with someone… something Stark held dear, there would be more of a chance for him. 

So he began to pop in every once in awhile. 

“Loki,” a low stern voice close to a growl is the first he heard. Assuming it was Banner, he made his way towards the opposite side of the room.

“Loki?” Tony said looking up from his work for the first time in an hour.

“Yes, it’s me. I assumed that was obvious.” 

“Haha, what are you doing here?” Tony said waving his hand to turn off the screens. 

“Just a friendly greeting… I come in peace,” he says holding his hands up. 

“Doubtful,” Banner said under his breath. 

“Maybe now’s not the best time,” Tony said with a nod to his friend.

“Are there really any good times?” Loki wondered aloud. 

“Maybe you’ll find out if you _leave_ ,” Tony said a bit more serious with his words this time. 

“What fun would that be?”

_“Loki.”_

__

__

_“Tony.”_

“Get. Out!” Bruce said slamming a fist down on the table. 

Loki vanished from sight. He swore he saw a tint of green in the man’s eyes. 

“Bruce?” Tony said after a moment. He bravely approached the man. 

“I’m fine.” Bruce replied, instantly his body relaxing. “Sorry, he was just getting annoying.” 

Tony fought back a laugh. “He really gets under your skin even now?” 

“Not mine,” Bruce said taking a deep breath. His eyes yet again flashed green but the other scientist didn’t even flinch. 

“Ah, the big guy. Well, I figured he’d be okay after the whole ‘whack-a-God’ thing,” Tony said leaning against the table.

“It’s not really that easy,” he said with a frown. 

“Wait so, what’s _your_ take on him?” Tony asked, genuinely curious. 

“He killed 90 people in two days… but I don’t even have a number to give you for my record,” Bruce replied. 

Tony instantly shook his head. “That’s not your fault, really it—“

“No, I know… well, you know where my mind is on that. I just mean I can’t really call him a murderer with my history. Especially when his mind wasn’t completely in his control either.”

Loki’s eyes widened as Banner was the first to find the right answer. But how? 

Tony seemed as equally surprised. “W-what?” 

“The tesseract is not just an energy source. Selvig said that when he was still sane. It had a mind of it’s own, doing whatever to cause destruction. It almost had me. In the lab, I felt myself being controlled. How do we know that the Tesseract didn’t feed on Loki’s anger like it did mine? There’s a… there’s a…” He closed his eyes suddenly and held his head in his hands. “Stop,” he growled his hands turning to fists and his body tensing. 

“Bruce,” Tony started. 

Bruce looked up at him with gamma green eyes.

“Come on, big guy…” Tony said with a soft, pleading tone.

“Tony.” Bruce shook his head and ran for the door. A moment later a loud roar filled the air. 

“Dammit,” Tony said. “Jarvis?”

“Streaming.”

A video feed popped up on the main screen in front of him. Then Loki, appeared sitting on the table behind it. 

“I knew you didn’t leave,” Tony grumbled before looking up at Loki’s thinking face. “How much did you hear?” 

“Do you think if I made peace with the beast, Banner would be less troubled by my presence?” Loki asked trying to make himself come around with the idea. He wouldn’t admit to being scared of the beast just… being beaten into the floor wasn’t exactly his idea of a fun jest. 

“Well, probably but Big Green isn’t exactly just going to give that easily. Your antics killed me… indirectly but still. He thinks a bit differently… Wait, why are you getting up?” 

“I have to try,” Loki said before disappearing. 

He reappeared down in the basement with the beast, clearly in front of him but at a distance. 

“You,” the beast growled. 

“Yes, it’s me.” 

“Get out!” he roared into the space between them.

Loki flinched. “I’m not here to harm you.” 

The beast paused, still glaring. 

“I apologize for what I’ve done to you,” Loki said raising his hands up in surrender. 

The next thing he knew, he was flying into the glass wall. 

“Well, that didn’t work,” he groaned, sitting up slowly. 

“Bruce, come on, let’s not do this. I know you’re in there.” Tony said over the intercom. 

The beast turned and roared at the speaker before ripping it from the wall. 

“Oh dear,” Loki said turning to dodge the crushed technology. A hand gripped him from behind tightly. 

“PUNY GOD!”

“Yes! Yes! That’s me!” Loki choked, gasping for air. 

“PUNY GOD HURT TIN MAN!” 

Loki nods, frowning. “I’m… I’m sorry.” 

The Hulk growls and throws Loki away. 

Looking back, Loki sees a large green fist preparing to strike. He closes his eyes accepting his fate. Of course, he wouldn’t die but it would hurt more than being dropped off the Biofrost. 

“Stop!” 

Loki opened his eyes again to see Tony standing in front of him. 

“Are you insane?” Loki hisses, his eyes wide with fear.

“Shut up,” Tony hissed back. 

The beast paused, looking from Loki to Tony with confusion. 

Tony held his hands up. “Come on, buddy. You don’t really want to hurt him do you?”

A grunt was his only reply. 

“Hey, come on. Look, he’s trying to make up. I think you’ve hit him enough that he gets the idea. Can we stop this now? For me?” 

The beast actually sighed and sat down in defeat. “Puny god mean. Mean to Tin Man.” 

“Yeah I know but we’re all mean sometimes. He’s gonna make up for it. Right?”

Loki nodded finding himself perplexed with seeing the softer side of the beast. 

Hulk grunted, unsatisfied it seemed. 

Loki frowned. “I was wrong. You’re not dim. Actually,” Loki paused and stood up before slowly turning into his Jotun form. As a Frost Giant, he rose to meet the Hulk. “We are quite similar,” he said his voice distorted by his form.

“Holy shit,” Tony murmured looking up. “You didn’t tell me you got taller.” 

“I am, in fact, a Frost _Giant_ ,” Loki replied. 

Tony stuck out his tongue. 

The Hulk looked Loki over and stared into his eyes. “No hurt Tin Man.”

“Never again,” he said, keeping the Hulk’s gaze. 

The Hulk nodded, believing him. 

It was strange but Loki felt as though the Hulk thought they were equals now. Maybe that had been the truth all along. Both monsters but with hearts. 

They soon both shrunk back down and Banner actually let Loki help him up. 

“You’re as crazy as a bag of rabid cats,” Bruce said, worn out. 

“It’s my most admirable quality,” Loki replied, just as battered.

There was a soft chuckle before Bruce lost consciousness. 

“What the hell do you think you were doing?” Tony asked. 

“Making amends. You didn’t think Banner was on my list?” 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> This might turn into a series either detailing these three nerds and their relationship or Loki making up with other Avengers. I'm not sure yet. Comment with what you'd like :)


End file.
